invisibledisabilitiesadvocacytoolboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bipolar Disorder
Bipolar Disorder ( also known as Manic Depression), is described as an illness that is characterized by extremes in an individuals' moods, thinking and behaviors. A persons' moods may alternate with mania, or highs, then with depression, or lows. Bipolar Disorder can cause impairment in every level of an individuals' functioning, including their occupation, and their social life. # Bipolar 1 Disorder: '''This disorder is characterized by an elevated and irritable mood that has occurred for at least 1 week, every day. There are manic episodes which have the symptoms of pressured talkativeness; distractibility; need for decreased sleep; impulsivity in spending money recklessly, having sex indiscriminately, making poor business decisions. A manic episode may be so severe that the individual may become psychotic, and require hospitalization for their own safety.A depressive episode with symptoms over a 2 week period, the individual will present with a depressed mood, loss of interest in their activities of daily living; they may have weight loss or weight gain; fatigue; sleep too much or sleep too little; feel worthless; and the individual may have ongoing suicidal ideation, and a suicidal plan.Adults with this disorder also have untreated medical illnesses, co-occurring with their Bipolar 1 Disorder. # '''Bipolar 2 Disorder: '''This disorder causes an individual to experience hypomanic episodes, which is a daily, for at least the past 4 days, mood that is elevated with increased activity, including being very talkative with racing thoughts, and an increase in their daily activities ( school, socially, work).There are no manic episodes as seen in Bipolar 1 Disorder. There will also be depressive episodes involving a depressed mood with loss of interest for the past 2 weeks, occurring most of every day. Along with the depressed mood, there may be a loss or gain of weight, too much or too little sleep, fatigue, feelings of worthlessness, and ongoing thoughts of death.This disorder also has a high rate of co-occurring anxiety. # '''Cyclothymic Disorder: '''This disorder is an ongoing mood impairment with episodes of hypomania, that fluctuate with symptoms of depression. This disorder presents as periods of moodiness, that is prolonged. In adults, this disorder is diagnosed after 2 years of the symptoms, and in children, it is diagnosed after 1 years of the symptoms. This disorder starts either in adolescence, or, early adulthood. There is a risk of 15 to 50% that Cyclothymic Disorder could eventually develop into Bipolar 1 or Bipolar 2 Disorder. '''Common Population Affected by Bipolar Disorders: * Individuals with a family history * Individuals who are separated/divorced/widowed * More occurrences in individuals with a higher income * Male to female prevalence about the same * Age of onset, 18 years in Bipolar 1 *Age of onset, mid-20's in Bipolar 2 *Onset can occur throughout our lifetime: into the 60's and 70's * Bipolar Disorders have an increased suicide risk of 15 times more than general population *Bipolar Disorders have high rates of substance abuse disorders Local Resources: Berks County: *Services, Access & Management of Berks County for Mental Health Services, including mental health crisis and emergency sevices. Call 610-236-0530. *Healing For Damaged Emotions-for those with feelings of depression, anger, guilt.Meet @ Lighthouse Christian Center, 500 Franklin Street, West Reading, PA. Call 610-678-2500. *The Greater Mental Health Alliance, 1234 Penn Ave.Wyomissing, PA. Call 610-775-3000, for the following support groups*:Recovery In Action: Thursday 10 to 11 am. * Stress Relief Support Group: Wednesday 1 to 2 pm. * Women With Voices: Thursday 5 to 6 pm. Local Resources: Greater Lehigh Valley: *Services, Access & Management of Lehigh and Northampton Counties for Mental Health Services including mental health crisis and emergency services. Call 610-419-9102. *DBSA-Lehigh Valley ( Chapter of National Depression and Bipolar Support Alliance). Allentown meetings @ First Presbyterian Church, 3231 Tilghman St. Allentown, PA. Every Wednesday 7 to 9 pm.Call 610-395-3781. *Peer 2 Peer Group: Weekly support group for those experiencing mental illness, and their family&friends. Haven House, 1411 Union Blvd. Allentown, Pa. Every Wednesday 3:30 to 5:00. Call 610-433-6181 *National Alliance on Mental Illness ( NAMI).802 W. Broad St. Bethlehem, Pa. Education, information, support for friends and family with mental illness. Call 610-882-2102. Book Resources: An Unquiet Mind, A Memoir of Moods and Madness,''by Kay Redfield Jamison ''Brilliant Madness:Living With Manic Depressive Illness, ''by Patty Duke '''Website Resources:' DBSAlliance.org/ImHere familyaware.org psychiatryorg/patients-families/bipolar-disorders mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/bipolar-disorder nimh.nih.gov/health/topics/bipolar-disorder www.webmd.com/bipolar-disorder MedlinePlus.gov/bipolardisorder.html pa211.org: information on food/housing/employment/healthcare Hotlines: 1-800-SUICIDE 911 References: # American Psychiatric Association: Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, Fifth Edition. Arlington, VA, American Psychiatric Association, 2013. # B.E.Perron; A.S,B.Bohnert; M.G. Vaughn;M.S.Bauer; A.M. Kilbourne.( 2010).Profiles of disability among adults with bipolar spectrum disorders.Social Psychology & Psychiatry Epidemiology,45,1125-1134.